


The Haircut

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, bit random, but i guess modern makes the most sense, fluffy fluff, not really set in a certain time, so au modern setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is forced to cut his hair. And Courfeyrac hates to see him sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheConsultingBarricadeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingBarricadeGirl/gifts).



 

Jehan sat in the café and ran his fingers through his newly shortened hair. Courfeyrac sat next to him with a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear.

“It looks great baby it does I promise.”

“I hate it.”

Courfeyrac pouted and kissed his cheek.

“It’s not fair Courf. No one else had to cut their hair.”

He had been told by his boss that the long hair had to go, if he wanted to keep the job he needed to look professional and shoulder length hair with a braid in it was not the look they wanted for their company. Jehan was ready to quit until he remembered that the rent needed to be paid and jobs weren’t exactly falling from the sky. So he went to Courfeyrac in tears, and after a lot of hugs and Courfeyrac telling him he was beautiful no matter what he booked an appointment with a hairdresser.

“I look hideous Courf. They’re all gonna laugh at me.”

Courfeyrac stroked his face and squeezed his shoulder,

“No they’re not. Nothing is different about you, you’re still the most beautiful soul there is. And now they can see even more of your wonderful face.”

Jehan looked at him through tear filled eyes.

“I….”

Courfeyrac leaned in and took his lips in a kiss; his thumb brushed away the tears that were falling down his face. He broke the kiss and looked at his love.

“There’s no need for you to cry. Come on now I’ll get you a drink.”

Jehan smiled sadly and stood up, he took Courfeyrac’s’ hand and walked to the bar. Grantaire was the first to notice them; he came bounding over with a bottle of wine in his hand and a broad smile on his face. When he saw them standing there he stopped and stared at Jehan, Courfeyrac held his breath, hoping that the drunk wouldn’t come out with something that would make Jehan lock himself in the bathroom.

“Bloody hell Jehan….I never noticed your eyes before.”

Jehan blushed deeply and looked at the floor. Grantaire reached out and touched the hair that was now sticking upright from Jehans constant fiddling.

“You look really good buddy. Really nice.”

Jehan looked at him and half smiled, Courfeyrac leaned into his ear and placed a kiss on the soft lobe,

“I told you baby. You look amazing.”

Jehan shrugged and gulped his drink.

The others noticed straight away and complimented him the entire night, telling him he looked amazing, that it really suited him. That he shouldn’t worry and they make flower hair grips- a comment made by Grantaire after his second bottle of the night. Everyone seemed to love it- except for Enjolras who didn’t notice that anything was different until Courfeyrac kicked him under the table and asked if he thought Jehans new hair looked good whilst glaring at him.

When they finally left the café and walked into the cold night Jehan pulled out a woollen hat from his pocket and put it on. He moved it about so it wasn’t falling in his eyes and moaned to no one.

“I hate having a cold neck Courf, I hate it. I hate that I can’t braid it. I miss it. Do you really still love me even without it?”

Courfeyrac pulled him over and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I would love you even if you had no hair. You could be bald as the moon and you would be the most beautiful person in the world.”

Jehan kissed him and smiled,

“Maybe it won’t be that bad once I get used to it.”

Courfeyrac smiled,

“We will make you a flower crown my prince and you can wear that instead of braids.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

 

In bed that night Courfeyrac held Jehan in his arms and stroked his head gently until he fell asleep. He watched his boyfriend slumber peacefully, watched every rise and fall of his chest and sighed. He hated seeing him sad it was worse than any other feeling. Even seeing Gavroche cry hurt less than seeing his soul mate upset. It wasn’t even the crying that got to him, Jehan cried over many things. It was the look in his eyes, the silence over dinner, the staring into the mirror in the bathroom as he ran fingers through the short haircut before throwing his hairbrush in the bath and storming into the bedroom. Jehan stirred slightly and Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around him tightly, he placed a kiss on the base of Jehans neck and rested his head on the pillow, his nose brushed against the short hair and he smiled at the smell of coconut shampoo.  He shut his eyes tried to imagine a way to cheer him up.

 

Courfeyrac walked into the bar and stood in the doorway, he watched his boyfriend sulking in the corner, and he was clearly ignoring all of Grantaire’s attempts to cheer him up and focused on peeling the label from his beer bottle instead. His hair stuck up in odd angles, a clear sign that he hadn’t bothered doing anything with it before he went to work. Courfeyrac leant against the doorway and undid his coat. He smiled at Combeferre across the room,

“Courfeyrac you’re here. Please tell Enjolras that hanging a sign from the bell tower at school is not a safe way to get the word out about the protest.”

Courfeyrac smiled at Enjolras’ exasperated sigh and his cries of

“Does no one have vision here?”

“We have vision but we don’t have death wishes.”

Courfeyrac looked back at Jehan who was looking at him and smiling. He got up and walked away from Grantaire who had begun watching Enjolras instead.

“I missed you, where were you?”

Courfeyrac kissed him and dropped his coat over a chair,

“I was doing something to make you feel better.”

Jehan looked at him funny as Courfeyrac reached up and pulled the hat from his head revealing a shock of short black hair.

“What did you do?”

Jehan put his hands in the short hair and moved Courfeyrac’s head around so he could see it better.

“Your hair was so beautiful…..why did you cut it?”

“Because I love you, so now we can deal with it together.”

Jehan looked at him for a long time before kissing him. When they broke apart the others crowded around Courfeyrac, rubbing his head and telling him how good he looked. Even Enjolras nodded at him before returning to his papers. Courfeyrac looked to Jehan who was simply watching him in awe. He reached a hand up to his own short hair and touched it before walking back to his boyfriend and leaning in to his ear.

“With you I can fly. And with you by my side I can conquer anything. Even a haircut.”

Courfeyrac grinned and pushed his face into Jehans warm neck,

“Oh how I love a poet.”

Jehan looked at him for a while,

“Oh how I love you.”

The following kiss was covered by cat calling from the others as Jehan wrapped arms around Courfeyrac and laughed happily.


End file.
